


Spike/Faith Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly dark, written for the pairing of Spike/Faith, with occasional other related pairings, like Spike/Faith/BuffyWarnings: dark, rough sex, dub-con-ish, slavery





	1. Violent/Tender

Violent

 

He needs it to be violent – needs to break her.

He needs to push, to break, to hold her down beneath him and feel the soft strength of her flesh yield under the power that’s been so long denied him. He needs her to hurt, as he’s been hurt – needs to take from her all the dignity and strength that’s been taken from him.

Above her, brutally burying himself in her, he feels once more like the powerful monster of renown he once was, before his fangs, his identity, his very nature, were all stolen away from him.

She cries out, but does not stop him, allows him to continue his violent thrusts, shaking hands fisting in the sheets above her head as he pins her firmly to the floor, rocking, scraping her vulnerable flesh against the cold concrete beneath them until it’s torn, and the scent of blood reaches his nostrils.

He thinks he’d stop if she asked him to…he _thinks_ so. He’s not sure; he _needs_ this so much!

When it’s over…regret floods in, as he becomes fully aware of the intoxicating, overwhelming, damning scent of her blood.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, collapsing against her. “I’m sorry…so sorry…”

  
  
  


Tender

 

 

She needs it to be tender – needs to be broken.

 

When he holds her down, illusion of force against her supernatural strength, she needs to allow it, needs to give herself as she never would with anyone else. Always on her guard, never allowing anyone in – except this creature, this vampire who can’t really hurt her.

 

She knows he can – but only if she wants to be hurt.

 

She does.

 

He needs this, and she knows it…so her fisted hands tremble with the effort to restrain her power, and she allows her power and dignity to be stripped from her…because he needs to take them. She allows the degradation, welcomes the pain of soft flesh scraping against cold stone.

 

She thinks he’d stop if she asked him to…she _thinks_ …but it doesn’t matter. She _needs_ this so much!

 

When it’s over, his regret is a tangible thing, his friction-warmed body trembling over hers as he collapses against her, mumbling, sobbing apologies against her vulnerable throat. Tenderly, with a softness and compassion others rarely see, she raises a hand to the back of his head, kissing his temple gently as she holds him close.

 

“Shhh,” she whispers. “It’s all right…it’s all right…”


	2. Control Issues

"Okay, Spike. Can you move?"  
  
"Unghh... no. Trussed up right proper. And... not all too sure how all right I am with that..."  
  
"Oh, give it up, Blondie. We both know you love being on this end of things, dontcha?"  
  
"Not like I had a choice, is it? _Two_ soddin' _Slayers_ decide they wanna have their way with you -- not much a bloke can do, now, is there?"  
  
"Well, if you'd like we can all go home for the night..."  
  
" _No!_ No, that's... not what I'm sayin'..."  
  
"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Okay. Ready, gorgeous?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, Faith?"  
  
"Getting the party started, B. What's the problem?"  
  
"Who says that _you_ get to go first?"  
  
"I wasn't _sayin'_ anything. I was just _goin'_..."  
  
"Well, now you're not."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says the Slayer who saw him first!"  
  
"But you've already _had_ a turn!"  
  
"Lots of 'em, really."  
  
"Shut up, Spike."  
  
"Not... recently. And besides... I'm the one who already knows what he likes..."  
  
"Who says this has _anything_ to do with what _he_ likes?"  
  
"Hey! I do!"  
  
"Shut up, Spike."  
  
"Seriously, Faith. _Mine_."  
  
"Geez, B. Possessive much?"  
  
"Only with what's _mine_."  
  
"Hey, you two wanted to do this. Can you work out your soddin' control issues somehow, so we can maybe get on with this sometime tonight?"  
  
"Oh, we're gonna work out our issues all right, Blondie..."  
  
"Yeah. On _you_."


	3. Ownership

"I still don't like this idea..."  
  
Spike tried to disguise the tremor in his voice as he adjusted the wide leather cuffs around his wrists. Despite the warmth of her soft hands, he felt a shiver run down his spine as Faith ran her hands slowly down his sides before wrapping her arms around him from behind.  
  
" _I_ like it," she murmured, her voice a low, husky vibration against his skin. "I like it a lot."  
  
As she spoke, she backed up a little, running her hands down his arms and subtly drawing them behind his back to clip the cuffs together there.  
  
"Hey!" Spike objected, instinctively trying to pull them free. "There's no reason to cuff me so soddin' _soon_ , is there? That demon slave auction isn't for another several hours, and we don't have to fool anyone into believing this is real until we actually get to the place, so..."  
  
"Who says this has anything to do with the show?"   
  
Faith smirked as she abruptly grabbed Spike's arms and tossed him easily onto the bed a few feet away. He landed on his stomach, but swiftly rolled over onto his back, staring up at her with one incredulously raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just what are you up to, love?"  
  
"Seriously, Spike. You don't think we can just go in there and expect all those demons to buy it, just because we _look_ the part."  
  
Spike blinked, shaking his head slightly, clearly still confused. Admittedly, he was a bit distracted by Faith's casual, seductive advance.  
  
"Hello? Enhanced demon senses? They'll all be able to tell whether or not this is for real." She climbed onto the bed beside him, lowering herself slowly over him and trailing a leisurely hand over his bare hip. "They'll all be looking for one thing... and I want to be sure they find it."  
  
Spike's voice was hoarse with a combination of lust and apprehension as he leaned back on the bed, allowing himself to enjoy her touch.  
  
"And... what's that, love?"  
  
Faith's dark eyes glittered with something dangerous and enticing as she leaned in close, her lips a mere breath away from his.  
  
"A mark... of ownership."


	4. Night Things

It started out as what was supposed to be his third Slayer -- and turned into the closest call of his existence -- and _then_ turned into one of the most memorable nights he'd ever had.  
  
As fate would have it, he wasn't actually looking for the Slayer when he found her. He hadn't even been aware that there was a Slayer in the city. Dru wasn't feeling well -- which was a rather strange circumstance that seemed to be repeating itself frequently lately -- so Spike was on his own, searching for likely prospects.  
  
The pretty brunette caught his eye the moment he walked into the seedy little bar on the edge of town. She was dancing and teasing and slowly drawing a crowd, as if the entire bar was her own stage on which to perform.  
  
He watched her from the sidelines -- and eventually, she noticed the one guy in the entire place who didn't seem interested.  
  
He suppressed a smile as he felt a pair of small, soft hands sliding around his waist in a far-too-familiar way, and a husky, seductive voice spoke in his ear.  
  
"This place is a drag. Wanna take the party somewhere else?"  
  
He turned on the stool he was sitting on, giving her a deliberate, pointed up-and-down look before smirking and retorting, "Sorry, love. Did I somehow give you the idea I'm interested?"  
  
"I've got _very_ good instincts," the brunette replied with a wicked grin, "and something tells me you're _very_ interested." She backed off a step or two, a mysterious smile on her face as she shrugged. "But you know... maybe I'm wrong."  
  
Without another word, she spun on her heel and sauntered toward the door. Spike only waited a couple of moments before rising fluidly from his stool and following her out into the alley.  
  
He was barely out the door when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall across the alley. He picked himself up, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it enough to focus on his opponent -- the girl from inside the bar.  
  
His instincts lost their former laziness as he immediately recognized what he was faced with.  
  
 _Slayer_.  
  
He readied himself for her assault, taking in the eager desire glittering in her dark eyes, and recognized in her something he hadn't seen in the first two Slayers he'd killed.   
  
This was _fun_ to her.  
  
An unexpected understanding passed between them as they circled slowly, preparing to do battle, and recognizing something familiar in each other.  
  
They were a pair of night creatures, designed for the same purpose -- and whichever of them won, Spike knew that he was in for the fight of his life.


End file.
